Forlad mig ikke
by Styrlaugr
Summary: Norway don't know if he can stay with Denmark, who is becoming more and more violent by the days.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't kill me! This is my first real fanfic… I tried my best ^^**

**Warning: Abuse, violence etc.**

It only took one wrong enquiry to get him to snap.

That was when you shouldn't be near him, but there was no place to hide anymore. No place to run to, no one who cared. He was all alone with this ticking bomb and there was nothing he could do about it. He still love him, he was just not the same anymore. The power had gotten to him, taken over his being, made him go insane sometimes. The only thing Norway could do for him was to stay with him, embrace him in the aftermath and whisper soothing words in his ears. And the former Scandinavian king would tremble and sob into Norway's chest. Beg him to stay, but even if he wanted where could he run to? He was forced to stay, both by Denmark, but also by himself. How could he possibly leave the man he loved? Did he still love him? That seemed like a more important question. No matter what, it didn't really matter, it'd be better if he didn't think about it.

Denmark had gotten up from his seat at the table and was by Norway's side in two seconds, slapping his cheek so hard he fell to the floor. It only took him a second to get on his feet then he was brutally slapped again. This procedure repeated itself until Norway wasn't able to get up by himself. Denmark then began kicking him in his lower abdomen, which resulted in Norway doubling over.

This was normal. It may sound odd, but it was a normal occurrence that became more frequent by the days.

Norway closed his eyes and tried to distance himself from what was happening to his body. He tried to concentrate on the rain falling outside the windows. Since when was it raining? It had been so lovely weather the past few days. It had been quiet days. It was like Denmark's mood was tied to the weather. Too bad that this storm wasn't a typical summer storm, that dissolves as quickly as it begins. But there really wasn't anything to do about it. He just had to wait. It didn't hurt that much anymore, the endorphin blocked out the pain. More or less.

It felt like an eternity before the beating stopped. It must have been hours. Norway waited till he heard the door slam shut, before he opened his eyes. At first he couldn't concentrate his gaze at anything in particular. He only saw blurs everywhere.

After a while his sight returned to normal. The next thing he tried was to sit up. A white pain shot through his body and he stopped midway in the motion. This procedure took a long time. After a while he was able to stand up and he limped to the bathroom, almost falling twice. This was worse than it used to be. But like every time, he would walk out the door and come back several hours later. Intoxicated and tired. And as soon as he saw Norway limp on the floor he would apologize over and over again while cleaning his wounds.

Norway looked into the mirror. He looked miserably. His hair was tousled, his cheeks were red and covered in bruises. The worst thing was his eyes. He couldn't even look into them.

In an angered outburst he hit his clenched fist against the mirror. It shattered. He whimpered quietly and shut his eyes as he hit the floor, together with thousand pieces of glass. When he opened his heavily-lidded eyes again, he took a piece of glass and looked at it." So beautiful and dangerous at the same time." He whispered to himself.

**Omg! That was a really crappy ending XD And I have no idea whatsoever it was I just wrote. :P **

**I thought about writhing an epilogue… So I could give it an ending that just made the slightest bit of sense… ^^ Reviews are loves no matter what :P Even though they say I suck, cause I do^^ I'll stop babbling now :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Norway clenched his hand, not thinking about the pain shooting through his arm, due the endorphin, he couldn't feel much pain anymore at all, just numbness.

The thick red liquid running down his arm stained the floor and himself. He looked down and watched the blood hit the floor, drop after drop.

He turned a fascinated look to the shard in his clenched hand, opened the hand and grabbed the piece.

He sat there for a while just looking at the shard, forgetting everything else, everyone. Even _him_.

Then he moved his hand to his other arm, and put the piece down on the bruised skin on his wrist.

The physical pain was non-existent, but the mental rushed over him like a wave in a storm. He couldn't do this anymore.

He pressed down on the shard, and drew in along his underarm.

The blood trickled down his arm and hit the floor.

The next thing he saw was darkness.

Pure black.

-/-

This is the first of 3 possible endings I'm going to make^^

There is not much more to say.

Farvel for nu~


	3. Chapter 3

Why was everything double? Denmark wondered, as he walked down the badly illuminated street, that mostly looked like something from the war. It was odd, but did it usually look like this? It seemed familiar, but somehow there was something else. Something he had forgotten, which he shouldn't forget. But he somehow did, unknowing that the harsh truth once again was going to kick him in the face, hard.

He continued down the street, not really knowing where he was going, just knowing that this was the right way. Everything felt a bit weird, wonder what the reason was.

It was late night, though it was nice weather, not too cold, such a nice summer night. The night sky looked incredibly, but of course Denmark never even thought about turning his gaze upwards. He was too interested in how in the world he was able to breathe without opening his mouth, and soon found out that his nose had that function too, when he sneezed.

Still something seemed wrong, but didn't he do this every night? He stopped up, and thought back. Almost every night, but what did he do the other nights? He tried thinking back. There was another presence, but it was vague, did it talk? What was it? _Blond hair._ Like his own. _Little, fragile._ This seemed familiar. _Norge_. Norway..?

_Red._

His train of thought ended, just as it was predicted, likes a kick in the head, and a hard one at that.

He remembered everything. Norge.. He thought, what did I do?

He began running, not stopping before he got inside the house.

The first thing that hit him was the smell, he could regonize that smell everywhere. Blood.

He ran in the direction of the odor. Soon realizing he was way too late when he finds Norways lifeless body in a pool of blood and mirror shards.

-/-

Okay, so instead of writing different endings, I'm just going to update a few more chapters^^


	4. Chapter 4

Denmark stood in shock, looking down at the lifeless body in front of him. He couldn't understand what he saw, couldn't comprehend it. How did it ever come to this? What had he done? What kind of ignorant idiot was he? His brain bombarded him with a million more questions, but he just stood there, stock still, not moving at all.

The silence hit him. It was broken only by his beating heart and breath, and something else. A hitched breath.

He sat down next the body and put his head to the heart, as he'd expected there was a faint beating, very faint.

He tried to shake the poor guy, but did not get the desired response. No sign of life besides the weak beating heart.

He tried shaking him again, still no response.

Then he saw it, the wrist. A gasp left his mouth, he didn't remember doing this, looking down at the still body he couldn't imagine Norway doing this to himself, but after all he'd done. What an idiot he was.

He quickly found lots of paper and gauze, pushing down on the wound with the paper, he tried his best to wrap the gauze around it. It took him some time to get it right. When he was finished he began cleaning his other wounds, like he usually did when it all was over.

When finished with that too, he took the lifeless body in his arms and carried him to the house's bed. Once there he gently put him down and sat beside him, slowly stoking his hair, like in some kind of trance.

There he sat for what seemed like an eternity, just waiting for his love to open his pretty blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a good amount of time, but eventually Norway opened him eyes. After being out this long, he still looked tired. First he just lay looking up at the ceiling for a good long period of time then he switched his gaze to the side, where he could hear heavy breathing.

Denmark lay there, he must have fallen asleep at one point, Norway could see traces of tears on his cheeks.

He'd cried? Norway thought. It was kind of hard to think, he had a terrible headache, and his body felt very heavy.

Nonetheless, he silently tried to get up, which was absolutely impossible, so he just lay still.

Even though it was hard, he tried to think: he had to get away, he concluded. That cut had somehow gotten him on other thoughts than normally. He couldn't stay with Denmark. If he didn't kill him, he'd just end up taking his own life, and despite his earlier actions, he actually didn't want that.

If he wanted to get away unnoticed, he had to come up with an exceptionally good plan, because Denmark was sleeping right next to him, and he could barely move a muscle without his whole body complaining.

He just had to get out either quickly or silently, both seem rather unrealistic, with Norway in his current state, though he ended up going with the latter.

First of he tried to see if he could move his arm, it hurt a lot, but he was at least able to lift it a bit into the air.

Next came the legs, he wasn't even sure if they could hold his weight, luckily he wasn't too big.

He tried to lift his legs. It was like the air around him pressed him to the bed, like gravity was way stronger than normal.

He tried to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. They fell heavily to the floor, dragging Norway down in the process. He landed on the floor with a crash causing a commotion.

Denmark woke up immediately, jumping off the bed and running around it to Norways side.

"Are you alright?" He almost yelled, alarmed.

Norway had shut his eyes, not showing the unendurable pain he was feeling. "I'm okay," he spoke through gritted teeth.

"You don't sound very okay to me," Denmark spoke gently as he picked Norway up in his arms, bridal style.

"P-put me down!" Norway mentally slapped himself for the stuttering and for letting his voice shake.

Denmark obeyed and put him on the bed.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked casually.

Norway was just about to say no, when he came up with an idea: The kitchen was in the other end of the house, if he was fast he could maybe get the time to run out of the house.

"Alright," he answered.

"Okay! I'll be right back!" Denmark beamed and left the room in a hurry, leaving Norway alone with free access to the unlocked door.


	6. Chapter 6

Norway sat up, lifting his legs of the bed, placing them on the floor. Okay, this was now, and meant everything. He had to get out. He couldn't stay here any longer, nothing made sense anymore. These beatings? He deserved better!

He tried to get up, but almost fell as soon as he put his weight on his legs. He had to make it to the door, no matter what. Once again he tried to stand, this time his legs could hold him up.

Carefully he tried to take a step. He fell. Got up and tried again. He repeated this motion all the way to the door. He fell a last time and when it was clear he wasn't going to get up again, he began crawling.

When he reached the front door he once again tried to get up, he had to run now. He was getting ready to open the door right when he heard steps behind him.

"Norge…?" His breath hitched. It seemed like that for a second his heart stopped. He turned slowly around.

"Ah, Denmark, I was just checking if I could walk." Norway hid behind his flat expression. It didn't seem like Denmark believed one word.

"Norge… Are you trying to leave me..?" Norway bit his lip. Denmark looked like a kicked puppy. Norways expression turned warm.

"Of course I'm not leaving you, fool." He took a step towards him, but fell. Denmark caught him mid-air.

"You really should rest." Denmark looked thoughtful for once. There was something on his mind he didn't feel like sharing. Norway knew too well what it was.

Once again Denmark picked up Norway, but with less gentle hands than the other times though. He carried him to his bed once again.

This time Norway stayed in bed, not trying to leave when Denmark left for the kitchen again. He sighed, not knowing what to do and what was right anymore. He'd always been the one to know everything, but now…

He left out a heavy sigh again and let his sore body melt into the covers. Maybe Denmark had finally learned his lesson and wouldn't try anything again, too soon. He frowned and turned his head, yelling for the Dane. It only took him a few seconds to appear in the doorway again.

"What is it?" He still looked thoughtful.

"Would you please get me my notebook?" The Dane looked like he considered it, then sighed and turned to get it.

He threw it at the bed, almost hitting Norway in the process. Norway didn't really care; he knew the Dane would soften up eventually. Though what he didn't know was if he'd snap first.

He took out the key that was held in a string around his neck. Opening the book with it and began writing. First of he made a mark, telling "it" happened again, and then he began writing, telling the paper, what had happened afterwards.

Denmark could under no circumstances read this book. The Dane knew this, and he respected it, even when he snapped. Or then he might just have other things on his mind then. Who knew.

After writing he put down the notebook and sighed once again. He did that too often these days.

He looked out the only window in the room, seeing the rain pour down the glass, smelling the wetness in the air, even inside. It wasn't a lie that the nations had some special bond to the nature and the elements.

He was worried. Though he wasn't quite sure what exactly he was worried about.

He could hear Denmark roaming around the kitchen making something for him to eat. He wasn't sure why though, but it didn't actually matter. Maybe he just wanted to do something other than being in the same room as Norway.

He wasn't sure what he was thinking about all of this. But did it matter anyway? There was no way he was getting out of here now. And did he even want to? He wasn't quite sure anymore. He still loved Denmark despite all he'd done though their relationship, but Could he stay with him?

He remembered him before he became like this. How he acted, what a gentleman he was.

Norway sighed.

-/-

_Again /sorry/ for the late update.. But, I made this chapter a bit longer than I normally make them._

_Hope you like it. _

_Plus the disclaimer I /always/ forget.. I do not own Hetalia in any way. If I did.. no, you wouldn't wanna know. ^^''_


	7. Chapter 7

Norway sat very still, motionless, still looking out of the one and only window in the bedroom. Still thinking. About what you ask? Everything, simply everything and nothing. He was somehow glad to still be here with his love, but he also knew he'd never survive in the long run.

He could smell Denmark was cooking for him. Of course Denmark was mad at him, he knew that. Just like every other human could be. Nothing odd about that. But what would happen after this time-out was way more serious than just this. He was perfectly aware of the facts here at hand.

There was no getting out of this now. He had to stay; there was no one to rescue him. He wasn't even sure whether he wanted to be saved or not. It was too hard a question for him to find a solution to. At least right now, in this condition. Maybe even forever. Who knew? He had to find out somehow.

He was exhausted. Way more worn-out than he ever remembered to have been. But he couldn't doze off that was risky, with Denmark being in his current state. Or whichever state he permanently was in. You could never be assured with him. Ever. Norway had learned that the tough way. And he would certainly not, ever, forget it. That was for sure.

He wasn't pleased about being here in bed, like this, but it was his own fault. He'd been an idiot believing there was a way out of all of this, he had mistaken. He didn't die; he only made the situation worse for himself by trying to take a shortcut out of life. Erasing his existence. Which he now knew wasn't possible.

He could feel his eyelids getting heavier. Closing his eyes he saw his memories, the memories he shared with Denmark, pass before his eyes. There was no stopping them, and his body was getting heavier, he could feel himself slipping out of consciousness.

And then the fever dreams began.

-/-

_Sorry for the short chapter.. I didn't have much to say._


	8. Chapter 8

Norway looked through his pockets out of curiosity and boredom. He found some not too interesting stuff along with his phone. He'd totally forgotten about that.

He looked uninterested at the display. There was a missed call from Iceland, his brother. He quirked an eyebrow and looked at the date and time of the call. Yesterday around noon. By that time he must've been out cold. He didn't exactly know for how long he'd been out anyway. This was not the time not inquire Denmark about anything, if you wanted to be wise.

He sighed, which had become a bad habit, but then got an idea and dialed Ice's number.

He picked up at the second ring.

"Nor?" Iceland had apparently recognized the number calling him.

"Yes, it's me," he spoke in a low whisper, Denmark mustn't know who he was calling or what he was planning.

"Why are you whispering?" Iceland frowned. Norway could tell just by listening to his voice.

"It's complicated."

"It always is with you," he sounded a bit mad. He easily got edgy.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "but this is important and I want you to listen carefully."

Iceland frowned at the other end, but listened none the less to all Norway had to say.

When he was finally done he hung up with a "see you" and fell back onto the pillows Denmark had arranged behind his back.

He didn't want it to come to this, but he honestly didn't know what to do anymore. This was dangerous and now he'd his little brother involved as well.

What an idiot he was, he couldn't even deal with his boyfriend on his own.

.o.o.o.o.

In the kitchen Denmark was making soup for Norway.

He took the bowl in his hands and made his way to the bedroom, checking that Norway was still awake, before handing it over to him.

"No complains if it tastes funny," Denmark said, voice edgy, "you know I'm only good at baking."

Norway knew that was a lie, but didn't question his boyfriend.

After staying behind for a minute to check if Norway was eating, he trudged out of the room, leaving for the kitchen once more.

When he got there he took the bottle of rat poison and put it back in place. He couldn't have Norway getting better anytime soon.

-/-

_Okay.. Forgive me, but Denmark is slowly getting more and more insane ^^''_

_Not on purpose XD It's just the way the plot wanted to go :I_

_Reviews are loved~_


	9. Chapter 9

Norway lay in bed. There wasn't really anything else for him to do. Denmark was out to shop, though he didn't know for what. Probably just groceries.

_"Norge?" Denmark spoke silently, still looking hurt, but there was something else, something dark lurking in the depths of his eyes._

_Norway looked up, nodding, a sign that he was ideed awake. And he didn't like one bit what he found looking into those beautiful skyblue eyes. _

_"I have to go out for a bit, to shop." He spoke slowely putting pressure on the words, like he was talking to a little child or an elderly.H_

_Norway just nodded again. Then Denmark disappered out of the door, locking it begind him._

_Norway, back alone only had one thing to wait for. For Iceland to complete his part of the task at hand._

Norway heard a knock on the door, trying to get up, he'd totally forgotten about his current state, and fell back against the pillows one more, yelling out, "Ice, the bedroom window!"

It only took Iceland a split second to find out what Norway meant. And he soon appered outside the half-open window.

"You called~?" He teased. Norway just rolled his eyes, a small smile playing around his lips, it soon gone again. Iceland opened the window all the way and crawled in, trying not to catch too much unwated attencion from the street.

When all the way in he practically ran to Norways side, holding onto one of his hands. He felt so weak for once. It was so unreal all this, Norway used to be the strong one! He had to be! Sighing he pulled the blanket draped over Norway out of the way, exposing the cuts and bruises on his pale skin. If even possible Iceland paled dramatically, and was on the edge of actually passing out. Had Denmark that idiot done all this to his beloved brother?

"I'm gonna kill him!" He spoke through gritted teeth clenching his fists. Norway lay a weak hand on his arm. Shaking his head. Leaving no room for arguement. He continued straight on.

"Go open the door first, that way it'll be easier." Norway said in a slightly strained voice.

Iceland just nodded and went to open the door. He was soon back by Norways side trying to lift him up by placing to arms under his back and knees. As he was about to lift him up from the bed, a voice was heard from the door.

"What do you think you're doing?"


End file.
